


We Need to Talk

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Unwanted [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	We Need to Talk

“ _Please_ , guys!” You were begging them to go after their father. “If you won’t let me, go!”

Dean shook his head, sighing. “If he wanted us to go, he wouldn’t have told us to come look after you.”

You shot him a look. “You’re an adult, Dean Winchester!” Now you were just pissed off. “You have a brain, use the damn thing. You don’t have to do everything your father tells you! Even Sam knows that.”

“She has a point, Dean.” Sam agreed with you, sighing when Dean glared at him. “We’ve been sneaking behind his back since the day he left, doing everything that should have been his job. We’ve done everything for her, why not save our father- HER father, too? I saw it in his eyes, Dean. He feels guilty, for not being there, and for this.” Dean’s face fell. “You can stay here. I’m going.”

“Crap. Fine. You, stay here.” Dean pointed at you. “This way we know you’re safe.”

You nodded. “I planned on it.” Pulling them each into a hug, you teared up. “Come back alive, please? We need you.”

Dean smirked at you as he pulled away. “Don’t worry. You can’t get rid of us that easily.”

* * *

Since they left, you hadn’t heard a single word. No calls, no texts, nothing to update you on if they were okay. As the seconds ticked by, you felt like you were going to be sick. The past two days were weighing on your shoulders like a boulder.

It was nearing dinner, and you were starting to panic, deciding if they weren’t home soon, you were going after them. Grabbing your bag, you looked through it, wanting to find something that was close to what you used to wear for hunts. You wanted to be ready to go as soon as the sun went down. That would have been too long for your liking, but you wanted to give them the chance.

* * *

Opening the door to leave, you saw the truck pull in, followed by the Impala. You were shaking as you waited. Dean was the first one you saw get out, and you could tell you’d be playing nurse. Next came Sam, who looked almost as bad as Dean. Your eyes went to the large black truck next to the Impala, your heart pounding in your chest. John got out, and you swallowed. He looked like he’d gotten in the ring with Mike Tyson. He opened the back for Dean, who scooped out Alessa’s tiny body.

You held your breath as they moved closer. Dean smiled at you. “She’s sleeping.” He told you quietly. “But, she’s fine.” He assured you as you took her in your arms, silently crying.  
  
“Come on, guys. Let me clean you up.” You told him quietly.

All three Winchester men filed in, watching as you put Alessa down on one of the beds. “I’ll go get us another room after we’re cleaned up.” Sam motioned. “Get some sleep.”

You shook your head. “No, I think that I’d feel safer having us all together tonight.” Which was true. Sure, they got her back, but that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t try to get her again. “While I clean up John, why don’t you two start salting the windows or something?” Anything to keep everyone safe.

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” Dean gave you a small smile before kissing your temple.

## – 4 months later –

Dean was chasing Alessa around your backyard, making her giggle hysterically while you and Sam set everything up for her birthday party. “I’m gonna get you!” He was making goofy faces as he chased her.

“Nooo, De!!!” She squealed.

Hearing the roar of John’s truck, you glanced over your shoulder for a moment. “I hope he remembered the balloons.” You chuckled to yourself. For the most part, he Skype’d Alessa with Sam and Dean. You’d seen him one other time since the kidnapping, then the two of you had been extremely busy. This was the first time in three months that you’d seen him.

“Where’s the birthday girl?!” John’s voice called out as he walked in the gate.

“Daddy!” She laughed, running to him. “Save me!”

John laughed, picking her up when she was close. “Oh no, what from?”

She pointed. “De!”

“He looks harmless.” He laughed, seeing Dean lying on his back on the ground, trying to catch his breath. “Go get him, princess.” John set her down and she took off, jumping on the downed hunter.

Sam went inside to get some drinks as John made his way to you. “I’m glad to see you remembered the balloons.” You smiled.

He chuckled. “I’m good for something.”

Looking around quickly, you took a breath. “We need to talk.” You said gently.

His face fell. “Look, I said I’m gonna try to be around more. It’s been a hard few months, damn it. Don’t sta–”

“I’m pregnant, John.”


End file.
